


Avengers: Aftermath

by Silence_Will_Fall201



Series: Aftermath [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame, Feels, Spoilers, don't read if you haven't seen, endgame spoilers, spoilers for Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_Will_Fall201/pseuds/Silence_Will_Fall201
Summary: Don't Read if you haven't seen Endgame.Just don't.You have been warned.---Peter is reeling after the events of Endgame, finds a new friend in Harley Keener and both boys are the best big brothers to Morgan Stark they could be.---Might expand past a one shot later. For now it's just a one shot.





	Avengers: Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Your last chance to leave if you haven't seen Endgame.

_Mr. Stark_

_We won._

_We won, Mr. Stark._

_Tony?_

Peter woke in a cold sweat, hairs on his arms raised and goosebumps appearing all over his skin. He sat on the edge of his bed and looked at his hands. It had been a few days since the funeral and yet he still couldn't believe it had happened. He and Aunt May decided to stick around the Stark residence for a few days to regroup and recover, Happy all too obliged to let them stay. Peter stayed in one of two free bedrooms upstairs while May took the other one. No matter how annoying he found Peter, they were all hurting and they stuck together.

"Peter?" A small voice said from the doorway. Peter looked over and smiled at Morgan as she held the door open, teddy bear in one hand.

"Hey." Peter ushered her over and she sat on the bed next to him. "You okay?"

"Couldn't sleep." She muttered.

"Me either." Peter nodded. He looked at Morgan, who seemed sad, and decided to cheer her up as best as he could. Without warning, Peter thrust his hands to her sides and began tickling, the little girl giggling in delight. Peter laughed along with her and they fell back on the bed. "Better?" He asked her.

"A little." She said with a finger in her mouth. "Mommy doesn't like me up this late."

"Yeah, they do that." Peter replied. "I'm not supposed to be up this late either." He told her softly.

"But you save people like my daddy, don't you?" Morgan asked. Peter fell silent for a moment before nodding at her.

"Yeah. I guess I do." Peter told her before putting his finger over his mouth "Shhh." He added. Morgan giggled before rolling over, hugging Peter, surprising him. He embraced her back and they sat there for a while. "You should go to sleep, Morgan." He told her.

"Not in my bed." She said stubbornly.

"Alright, okay...you can sleep with me tonight, okay? We'll get through tonight, together." Peter told her, picking her up and standing, pulling open the covers to tuck her in next to him. "Okay?"

"Yes." She said with a small smile.

"You sleep now, Morgan, okay?" He slipped in next to her and her hands immediatly wrapped around his arm, snuggling into his side.

 

* * *

 

Pepper slipped into Morgan's room the next morning, immediately aware of her daughter missing from her bed. She barrelled down the stairs to greet May and Happy who were both sitting at the dining table, drinking coffee. Without saying a word, Pepper searched around the bottom floor of the house, expecting to find Morgan in Tony's study or outside, but she didn't find her anywhere.

"Pepper? You okay?" Happy asked. Pepper shook her head.

"I can't find Morgan." She said frantically. May smiled slightly and shook her head knowingly.

"She's in Peter's room." She told the other woman. Pepper froze before looking at May.

"Why is she in there?" She asked. May shrugged.

Pepper decided to not say anymore and raced up the stairs, opening Peter's bedroom door stilghtly before stopping in the doorway, a smile on her face. She sighed in contentment as she watched Morgan snuggle into a snoring Peter, a look of happiness on her daughters face. Pepper quickly snapped a picture on her phone before stepping out, deciding nothing was wrong. When she went back downstairs, she showed May and Happy the photo.

"I think Pete's taking a bit of a big brother role." May commented. Pepper nodded with a sad smile.

"Morgan needs someone like Peter." Pepper said. "Especially after..." She trailed off, Happy putting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Pepper." Happy told her softly. She nodded and excused herself, leaving to Tony's study.

 

* * *

 

 

When Peter woke up, Morgan was still asleep in his bed, so he slowly peeled himself away from her side and began to get ready for the day. Once he was out of the shower and dressed, Morgan was up and staring at him from his bed. Peter smiled at her and walked over, sitting next to her. He had barely touched the bed when Morgan engulfed him in a hug. She mumbled something into his shoulder and he pulled back slightly to look at her face.

"What was that Miss Morguna?" He asked, using the nickname he knew Tony had used with her. She giggled before answering.

"Breakfast." She stated. Peter nodded.

"Absolutely, My Princess." He said.

Peter carried Morgan down the stairs and into the kitchen, setting her down so she could watch Happy make her some cereal. Peter toasted some bread before sitting at the table next to May. He looked around and saw the edge of Pepper's face, from his position, in Tony's study. Peter frowned but took a big bite of toast. Once Morgan had her cereal, she plopped it on the table in front of Peter and promptly began to climb onto his lap. Peter gave May an alarmed look which she only laughed at. Once Morgan was settled, Peter put one arm around her.

"That good, Morgie?" Happy asked, using his own affectionate nickname. Morgan nodded and shuffled a large spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"I think she likes you." May whispered to Peter, who only shrugged in return.

It was then that the doorbell rang. Peter snapped his head to the door and was about to set Morgan down to answer but Pepper was already there. The door opened and a tall boy around Peter's age with dark brown hair and a rather square jaw, stepped inside. Morgan seemed to lean into Peter a little more but relaxed when Pepper gave the boy a hug. Pepper led the boy into the kitchen and promptly introduced him to everyone.

"This is Harley, he helped Tony years ago when he was just a kid." Pepper introduced.

"Hey, I'm Peter." Peter greeted. "This is Morgan." He gestured to the little girl who gave a vague shrug in response, making Harley laugh.

"May. Peter's Aunt." May added.

"Happy."

"I'm going to go upstairs." Pepper said suddenly, exchanging a glance with Peter, knowing Morgan was in good hands, before she started to tackle the stairs.

"Hey, I saw you at the, uh..." Peter trailed off, more for Morgan's benefit that anyone else's, but it was still hard talking about it. He figured it would be for a long time.

"Yeah." Harley nodded. He ran a hand through his hair and took a seat across from Peter. "You were standing with the Avengers, right?" He asked. "And why the...fluff..." He grimaced at the usage of a makeshift curse, but it had to be done in front of Morgan, who Pepper had found out learned the word 'shit'. "Was there a talking racoon and a tree there?" He finished.

"Uh...Rocket's the racoon and Groot's the tree. Long story that involves aliens." Peter dismissed.

"I want to play." Morgan stated, hopping off Peter and pulling him to his feet. Peter laughed and complied, following Morgan as she led him outside. Morgan stopped when she realised it was just Peter with her and let go of him. "Stay." She stated, running back inside. Moments later, she reappeared with Harley and led them both down to a small play area down by the water. Morgan crawled into the tent and left Peter and Harley outside.

"She's stubborn." Harley commented.

"Yeah, you get used to it." Peter chuckled. "So how'd you help Tony?"

"He crash landed in Tennesse, where I lived, and I basically annoyed him into helping me out while I simultaniously helped him out." Harley shrugged. "What about you?"

"Oh I'm Spider-Man." Peter said quickly before realising what he had said. "I wasn't supposed to say that..." He trailed off and put a hand to his mouth, eyes wide.

"Dude, do you think I'm going to blab about your secret identity, that I can assume isn't  _that_ secret?" Harley asked.

"Good point." Peter said with a sigh. "Surprisingly it's not very secret. I'm really bad at keeping them."

"I can tell." Harley laughed. Peter walked slowly closer to the shoreline of the lake and looked out to the water, frowning.

"I was there, you know." He said. "When Tony died." Harley followed close behind.

"I'm sorry." Harley offered. Peter nodded.

"Yeah."

It was then that Morgan reappeared holding a child-sized Iron Man helmet. From what Peter could see, it was completely legit, hopefully minusing targeting systems.

"Where'd you get that?" Peter asked her.

"Mommy said Daddy was working on it for my birthday." Morgan told them, pulling the helmet off. Peter went silent as he remembered that one of the only people to die during the battle, was the only one with something to lose.

"You know, Morgan." Peter picked her up and sat her on his lap. "Your daddy loved you so much, more than anyone." Peter told her.

"More than mommy?" Morgan asked with wide eyes. Peter laughed.

"I think you and your mommy were loved the same." Peter said with a chuckle. "Your daddy wanted the best for you, so," he trailed off, looking to Harley, "We're not your big brothers, but we're going to try our best to be them, isn't that right, Harley?" He asked. Harley seemed taken aback by the sudden claim of being a brother, but nodded regardless.

"Of course." Harley told Morgan, leaning down so his head was level with hers. "We'll always be there for you, Morgan." He straightened himself up. "I guess it's luck that i've recently moved not too far out." He said. Peter laughed and shook his head.

"If you ever need us, get your mommy to give us a call, okay?" Peter told Morgan.

"Okay." Morgan nodded. "Thank you big brother." She hugged Peter before slipping off his knee to hug Harley. "And other big brother."


End file.
